A Pact With the Devil
by NekoSama
Summary: A round robin fanfic. An old enemy comes to the Agency for help. Chapter 2 is up!
1. #1

A Pact With the Devil  
Fanfic by: NekoSama (aka Chris), Critter Keeper (aka Janet), and The Mad Fangirl  
Email: nekosama@ix.netcom.com  
Catagory:Angst  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A Round Robin Fanfic-- An old enemy returns asking for help  
Standard disclaimer: The Invisible Man and all the characters are not ours and are used without permission. We are not getting paid for this.  
  
  
  
(N)Darien grumbled as he got to the Official's office and sat down. He hadn't been sleeping again and he really did not want to listen to the Fat Man go on about a new mission.  
  
  
(TMF)What he saw when he walked in, though, woke him up faster than the coffee he'd been praying for. Standing behind the 'Fish was someone he'd never truly expected to see again.  
  
  
(CK)He felt a rush of adrenaline and squashed it. He couldn't hold back all of the anger, though. "What the HELL," he said angrily, glaring balefully across the desk, "Is that son of a bitch doing here?"  
  
"Hello to you, too, Darien," Lawson replied.  
  
  
(N)Darien glared at Lawson and then at the Official.   
  
"Easy there, partner," Hobbes put his hand on Darien's shoulder trying to calm him down. Hobbes didn't like Lawson anymore than Darien did, but he was willing to hear him out.  
  
  
(TMF) Darien had a feeling he knew why Lawson was suddenly back. A dread, really. The nation had a gaping wound in its psyche. And Lawson killed terrorists by any means necessary. 'Please,' he thought, 'Let this be something less goddamn obvious.' But he wasn't sure he really wanted that at all.  
  
All he knew was that if he had to be a weapon in anyone's hands, he'd rather it be anyone else's.  
  
  
(CK)'This is a job for my father,' he thought, 'not me. I'm no hit man.' He was taken aback at how easily he thought of his father as a killer now. In this case, he had to admit, he would cheer him on. 'But I can't, I *won't*, become that myself!'  
  
  
(N)"Fawkes, sit down," the Official ordered. "Mr. Lawson is here on a personal matter."  
  
  
(TMF)"First of all, I want to apologize for misusing you," Lawson said, and Darien's con sense tingled. "I...I need to ask for your help. Someone's disappeared, someone important to me, and I thought you might have certain connections that I lack."  
  
Darien's con sense was on screaming alert now, but he played along. "You mean you want me to look for a crook, right? Luke - can I call you Luke? I am simply shocked that you'd know people on the wrong side of the law."  
  
  
(CK)"Well, they say you can choose your friends, but you can't choose your relatives."  
  
Darien resisted the urge to interrupt with the attribution.  
  
"I'm sure your brother would have agreed."  
  
  
(N)Darien leapt forward to hit Lawson, but Hobbes caught him. "Don't do it, Fawkes. He's not worth it."  
  
  
(TMF)Darien trembled with tension for an instant, then relaxed. "You do *not* talk about Kevin. Just for that, *Luke,* you skimp on the counteragent again and you better not be anywhere I can find you. So why don't we get to your missing whatever. I got a couple of places I can check, but I'm gonna need a little more to go on. Not to mention one good reason why I should help you do anything" He shot a challenging glare not at Lawson, but at the Official.  
  
  
(CK)Lawson's cool reptilian gaze barely flickered. "My missing whatever is a younger sister. And my good reason is a file I've obtained from a mole within the organization of a certain Swiss bank of terrorists...."  
  
  
(N)"Let me guess, it's Arnaud isn't it?" Darien rolled his eyes. This was really starting out as a crappy day.   
  
"How did your sister get involved with De Phone?" Hobbes asked noting Luke's discomfort over the subject.  
  
  
(TMF)"Arnaud vs. Lawson," Darien interrupted. "Hey, is there any way they can *both* lose?"  
  
"Enough, Fawkes," the Official broke in. His look to Lawson said, "Continue."  
  
"I don't know how it started. I know she was always... she...enjoyed taking things that didn't belong to her."  
  
"Family trait, then."  
  
"Enough, Fawkes," the Official repeated, louder.  
  
"Look, all I know is that the mole saw them together, here, while his doctor girlfriend was out of town. What worries me is that the girlfriend may be back in the States, and she seems to have taken to the criminal lifestyle rather well, herself."  
  
  
(CK)"Okay, so granted the chance to put a hurting on Arnaud, but what makes you think this file is anything we'd be interested in?"  
  
"Because it concerns the development of the counteragent, and the mutation in the gland that makes it vital to your sanity." Lawson almost smirked. "Including some notes on what elements were most likely to enhance its...addictive qualities. And hence which possible formulas might be less addictive."  
  
  
(N)Darien sighed. He knew that Lawson had him on this one.   
  
"So where do we start?" Hobbes asked knowing that Darien wasn't gonna want to admit defeat.  
  
  
(TMF)"We start with my sister."  
  
"No, we start with the file," Darien said. "Get Claire to say this is kosher."  
  
"Already done," The Official said. "That was a very small part of Lawson's quid pro quo for this little escapade." His tone reminded Darien that the Official had as much reason to hate the weasel as he did.  
  
"And I'm afraid," Claire said, entering the room, "that his sister may *be* the file. It appears that Miss Lawson, if that is who's discussed, has a unique brain chemistry. She produces cerebral disinhibitors, naturally, that bear a striking resemblance to yours under Quicksilver madness, but to a lesser degree."  
  
"Aw crap," Darien said. "I'll bet she's not the only one, either." He stared at Lawson. "You didn't decide to be a bastard, did you? You were born that way."  
  
  
(CK)"Confirming that," the Keeper explained with a certain malicious glee, "is another part of the deal."  
  
"Ooh, Lawson's turn to play lab rat, eh? I like that!"  
  
"Even if we can't acquire whatever research Arnaud is carrying out, we should be able to parallel it here with our own tests."  
  
Darien found himself warming to the idea of this mission.  
  
  
(N)Hobbes raised an eyebrow and hid a small smile as he noticed Lawson squirming a bit. 'Serves him right,' he thought.   
  
"Doctor, if you'd take Mr. Lawson to the lab with you, I'll finish briefing the boys on the mission," the Official told her. He was glad to give the little weasel a bit of payback.  
  
  
(TMF)"So, what, we find the Swiss Miss MoFo and get Luke's sister..." Darien started.  
  
"Leah."  
  
"Leah back. Wait, you have got to be kidding me."  
  
"That's her name, Fawkes. Deal with it."  
  
"OK, so we rescue Leah from Darth Arnaud and Lawson owes us for life?"  
  
"That's part of it, yes."  
  
"Awright," Hobbes said, "So, Luke got the file from a mole, right? Assuming Lawson left the guy in one piece, I'd think we'd start there."  
  
"Hey, " Darien said, "I get to be Han Solo, right?"  
  
"No, *I'm* Han Solo. You, my friend, are..."  
  
"Oh, no, I am *not* Chewbacca"  
  
"If the hair fits, my friend..."  
  
  
(CK)"Boys!" the Official interrupted. "The mole is another part of the deal. I would prefer if you could make contact *without* blowing his cover."  
  
"Not a problem, Boss," Hobbes reassured him. "If Lawson can contact him, I'm sure we can too."  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
Feedback is Welcome...  
  



	2. #2

Disclaimer in part 1.  
  
  
  
(N)Hobbes went out to the van with Darien in tow. They had a meeting set up with the mole. Hopefully this would go better than the last time they'd tried to meet someone like this.  
  
  
(TMF)"So...anyone notice that we're off to help Lawson's flesh and blood whilst he kicks back in the keep," Darien observed  
  
"Hey, I'm betting Claire's having as much fun as possible while keeping her cool Hippocratic oath, my friend."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Plus, I guess the alternative is having him along."  
  
"You said it. By the way, don't turn around when I tell you we're being followed. I hate it when you do that."  
  
  
(CK)Darien quickly turned around *before* Hobbes actually told him. Hey, his partner had chosen the future tense there! "Okay, you can tell me now," he said, turning back  
  
Hobbes rolled his eyes but knew it would do no good to complain.  
  
"So, who are they?" Darien asked. "Is Arnaud on to us already? Or do they look more like Chrysali?"  
  
  
(N)"Chrysali, my friend. Arnaud De Freak has better tastes in cars than that," Hobbes noted the car following them was only a tad better looking than the Agency cars.  
  
"Can't argue with you there," Darien agreed. "So what now?"  
  
  
(TMF)"Well, the short answer is, lose them," Hobbes remarked. He wrenched the wheel, pulling Golda up on two wheels and throwing Darien against the window.  
  
"But," Hobbes continued, his words punctuated by Darien's pinball imitation as he careened along the San Diego streets, "they'll be back. We need something more permanent."  
  
"Like a decoy," Darien said, "Something more interesting. Hey, got an idea." He picked up his cell phone, bracing himself as he dialed. "Hey, Ebes?"  
  
  
(CK)After circling a few blocks, Hobbes led the way past the Agency again. Just as the van passed, Ebert's car emerged from the parking garage, a briefcase perched on the roof.   
  
As he took the turn onto the street, the case toppled down, landing on the pavement and bursting open in a shower of paper.  
  
As Eberts sped down the street, apparently oblivious, the Chrysali chased loose paper in the wind, hoping for classified information.  
  
  
(N)Arnaud rested quietly in his hotel room.   
  
Leah was in the bathroom taking a shower.   
  
He paged through some of the information that she'd stolen for him from Chrysalis. He was amused at how little they knew about the gland. He looked up as he heard a knock on the door.  
  
  
(TMF)He wasn't about to answer it, of course. At least, not yet. If it were one of his, he'd identify himself. In the meantime, Arnaud stripped. Painful as it was to admit, nudity was his first and best line of defense.  
  
"Will you just open the door, De Fohn?"   
  
Merde. The "boss."  
  
  
(CK)Arnaud quickly hid the stolen files between the mattress and box springs. It was a cliche, but it was the only handy hiding place besides the otherwise empty drawers.  
  
If Leah had done her job right, Stark wouldn't yet know they were missing. He threw on a robe, knowing that his new boss liked to be able to see where he was, and popped his head into the bathroom long enough to warn Leah they had company. Steam froze briefly to his quicksilver-coated face, but melted quickly as he hurried to open the door.  
  
  
(N)"Good morning, monsieur," Arnaud said as he opened the door.   
  
"Hello, Arnaud," Stark smiled as he entered the room. "I thought you should know that the Agency is looking for your friend," he motioned towards the bathroom. Stark's contact in the Agency had given him a heads up on the girl and her connections, but he was still unaware of the files she'd stolen for Arnaud.  
  
  
(TMF)"Hmm. She mentioned that her brother was somewhat...overprotective, but from what I'd heard he'd quite fallen out of favor. I wonder whom he had to kill to set them looking for her."  
  
"Well, if they want her so much, why don't we give her back?" Stark's easy grin was a test. It always was.  
  
"Monsieur Stark, I've told you, she's quite invaluable to my research. Her genetic anomalies..."  
  
"Yes, yes, that's right. Well, far be it from me to interfere in your ... research."  
  
"Since when," Arnaud muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, monsieur. Thank you for alerting me. I fear we shall have to move again."  
  
The shower shut off. The bathroom door leaned open, steam coating Arnaud in a crust of ice.   
  
  
(CK)Stark evaluated their new recruit coolly.  
  
She emerged from the steam wrapped in a towel, pausing in surprise in the doorway. "Oh! I didn't know we had company, Arnaud."  
  
There was no hint of self-consciousness about her lack of dress in front of a man she'd never met before. It was an interesting mix of confidence and just not giving a damn about such matters, if Stark was any judge.  
  
She was tall and coltish, giving the impression she would be a bit uncoordinated, even though Stark knew from her reputation she could handle that body quite well indeed.  
  
  
(N)Her short light brown hair was fluffed up a little from being towel dried and her cool green eyes showed all lack of fear as she smiled almost seductively.   
  
"He's just informed us that your brother has sent people to look for you," Arnaud told her as he put his arm around her waist over the towel.   
  
  
(TMF)A shiver ran up and down her spine and she grinned. "Well, that's a surprise. I didn't think he still *had* people. Do you anticipate trouble, Mr..."  
  
"Stark. Jared Stark. I'm, ultimately, your boss."  
  
"Boss? Whatever do you mean? I'm just participating in a medical study."  
  
"Of course." Stark returned the smile. "Well, much as I'd like to dismiss him, I think we should take a few precautions. I'm having you moved to a more secure, and might I add more luxurious facility."  
  
"Oh, like it was his idea," Arnaud grumbled again, perhaps loud enough for Stark to hear. It neatly covered the sudden uncertainty he felt when wondering what Chrysalis considered a more secure facility.  
  
"I also think we should split you up, give Mr. Lawson a moving target. Therefore we'll be moving Ms. Lawson, not you, Arnaud. Don't worry. Leah will still be available to you...through channels."  
  
  
(CK)"Science by mail?" Leah snorted. "Who do you think you're kidding, Mr. Stark? I agreed to work with de Fehrn, not with whatever moron you might decide to assign."  
  
"I assure you, Miss Lawson, we are quite capable --"  
  
"I don't care," she cut him off. "You're not splitting us up, and you're not leaving him behind to be caught. If you're moving me, you're moving my...doctor...as well."  
  
"Thank you, Leah," Arnaud replied, confidence and arrogance back in his voice and in the posture of the robe. "So," he asked, the shoulders turning towards Stark, "where are *we* going now?"  
  
  
(N)Stark raised an eyebrow. Apparently this girl didn't know who he was. 'I guess I can let her behavior go for the moment,' he thought.  
  
He needed Arnaud's services too badly right now. "Arrangements have been made. The car will take you both to Chrysalis' private airfield where you will be flown to our allies in Switzerland. I'm sure you won't mind returning to your homeland now, will you Arnaud?"  
  
"That would be very nice," Arnaud mused. He hadn't been back to his country in quite awhile.  
  
"Sounds like fun, mon beau ameroux," Leah purred running her hand up Arnaud's arm then trailing it down his chest slowly causing him to moan softly.  
  
  
(TMF)Stark pursed his lips, but said only "You have fifteen minutes." He turned, rolling his eyes once he faced his men waiting just outside the door. He left, they stayed.   
  
Arnaud closed the door behind him. "Are you packed?"  
  
"I'm always ready. You?"  
  
"Absolutely. Fifteen minutes?"  
  
"An eternity."  
  
Then Arnaud was too distracted to wonder about the almost familiar sounding tire squeal as yet another car pulled into the hotel's garage.  
  
Below, a gold van had a little trouble negotiating the low clearance sign as it pulled in to park. A tall man with tall hair and a short man without hair walked towards the elevator.  
  
"So where's our man?"  
  
"Not in here, that's for sure. Not after last time. No, our guy works here. We're meeting him on the job. Hey, Fawkes, I saw you read the file."  
  
"You saw me stare at some folders while I thought about all the fun things I could do with Lawson and Eberts' paper shredder, starting with and not limited to his tie."  
  
"Oh. Well, I read it, anyway. C'mon. Let's go"  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
Feedback is Welcome... 


End file.
